


The Misadventures of Akechi Goro

by synastry



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Appreciation Week, Akechi-Niijima Family Shenanigans, GoroWeek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synastry/pseuds/synastry
Summary: Shots fired.The smoke clears and as usual, nothing ever goes according to Akechi Goro's plan.





	1. Whims of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr entailing an Akechi Goro Appreciation Week and figured I'd try my hand at it. Notably, the themes of each day are intermixed in this multi-chapter work but for the most part be covered by the end of it... probably... *Sweat drops*
> 
> First time participating in this fandom so please be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primarily tried for this first chapter to be:  
> \- Day 1: Favorite Scene // The Scene You Look Forward To Most In The Anime  
> \- Day 2: Favorite Quote  
> \- Day 4: avorite Meta or Theory

12/16

Round and round.

Just like a gun barrel.

One head shot is all it takes to rob a future away.

\-- Hers and his.

He recollects his first kill -- a researcher, a single mother much like his. Unknown to him then, known to him now. It makes no difference. He is no different than his father. He is like his father much to his detestment.

 _It doesn’t matter._ Akechi tells himself. Convincing himself to continue this path, to a point of no return. _He is close. Just a few more weeks._

Yet everything can’t go his way. He is not lucky. Not this time. Never, arguably. No, factually.

Another headshot yet it’s a blank. He is deceived.

The anxiety weaved in his father’s venomous voice confirms it.

“Long time no see.” Akechi says, having somersaulted down. The sight of the Phantom Thieves, led by him validates his mistake. It’s a mistake he just can’t seem to correct.

Once more he speaks as the villain, the role he is suppose to play.

“Follow your real feelings.” The cat says.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” He retaliates back.

He cannot think straight. Time is of the essence. Time is fleeting, short.

“... Don’t misunderstand…” Akechi says.

He turns.

Another shot. Again the pain returns. Dulled compared to before but still painful nonetheless. The intercom sounds. The wall rises.

“Akechi!” The idiot yells and bangs at the risen wall.

“Akechi-kun!”

“Mona! Is there any way to…”

Akechi pays no more heed to the incomprehensible Phantom Thieves. There is something more pressing before him. He smirks as his cognitive raises his gun.

“Not bad.” He says.

“You bastard!” His cognitive self exclaims; his gun takes aim again.

He pulls the trigger. His doppelganger does too. Two shots fire.

This is the end.

This _should_ be the end.

\-----

? / ?

… At least that is what he intended.

Akechi groans and grimaces. Blinding light shines from his right. He tries to raise his left arm but immediate pain pulsates throughout his arm. He closes his eyes shut.

 _Broken?_ Akechi wonders yet holds the thought. He isn’t alone in the room. A chair scoots back to his left. High heels walk around and away from him. He presumes to the window; the light dims and he hears the curtains are drawn.

“Nice to see you’ve regained consciousness, Akechi.” His visitor greets.

 _Niijima-san…_ He recognizes and confirms at the sight of her silhouette against the drawn curtains.

Sae crosses her arms, remaining next to the curtains before resuming her walk to the other side of the room. “I’ll fetch the doctor. We can talk later.”

Akechi leans to his right side, grits his teeth and forces himself to sit up while ignoring the twinge from his lower side. _Gunshot wound…_ He frowns when looking to his lap. His left arm dangles in front of him in a cast and hung in a sling.

Turning his attention to the nearby stand, Akechi sees the date --

January 20.

\-----

1/23

Akechi bites his lower lip. The talk “for later” has ended yet none of what she said made sense to him, much like their -- the Phantom Thieves’ words.

There is no television in the room and a police guard stands attentively outside his hospital room. Akechi cannot decipher anything of what has transpired since his what-should-have-been-demise on Shido’s ship.

Niijima sits by his bedside. She has leaned forward, rested her arms on her knees and waited patiently for what he had to say. In the corner of Akechi’s eye, her gaze does not falter and remains resolute.

“Akechi.” She addresses him.

He needs to answer. Something. _Anything._ Silence is not among the cards he can play right now, if any at all.

 _It’s intentional…_ He gambles. _They’re keeping me in the dark. They’re up to something._

 **_Who are they?_ ** A beguiling voice resounds close to his ear.

 _Loki…_ Akechi frowns.

 ** _The Phantom Thieves? The organization?_** Loki suggests, venomous at the end of each word.

His true self always suspected.

Sae sighs and looks at her watch before sitting back up. She is definitely done for today.

“We can discuss the arrangement-”

“There is... No need. For further discussion.”  Akechi interjects; voicing each word proves difficult. It is almost as if he is vomiting the words in his struggle to speak.

The prosecutor stands up.

“I pulled the trigger.” Akechi continues. “I committed the crimes.” _One at a time_ , he tells himself and can hear Loki cackle at each sentence of damnation. “I murdered-”

“Okumura-san was murdered by Shido Masayoshi as proclaimed on national television last month.” Sae interrupts. “Everything you did was at his order.”

“I could have-”

“Done nothing against an adult exploiting you for his own personal means. You know best, Akechi Goro.” Sae interrupts.

He glares in her direction, the first time he dares to see her in the face. Everything is exposed. She can no longer be deceived by the Detective Prince. A small disheartened laugh escapes his lips; Akechi cannot help but agree with Loki at this instance.

“This arrangement is complete and utter bull shit.” He says, finishing it with a spiteful smile.

She chuckles when taking her bag. “That’s perhaps the most honest response I’ve heard from you. However the arrangement still stands. Without a doubt, you are an accomplice and perpetrator of the crimes committed but you too are a victim to Shido Masayoshi.”

“You…  despicable… woman.”

Her smile only grows. She covers her mouth briefly, more than likely hiding a smug grin, before turning to the door. “Until next time, Akechi.”


	2. Alleycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter tries for:  
> \- Day 2: Day 2: Favorite Quote (again)  
> \- Day 3: Favorite Outfit // Favorite Personality Trait  
> \- Day 4: Favorite Relationship (start)

6/5/2017

“Have a seat.” Sae says in passing, dropping her bag by the table.

“What about…” Akechi mumbles, cautiously looking around for a particular brunette.

“Makoto is dorming this year.” She answers, having anticipated the question.

“ _Oh_ how convenient.” Akechi sarcastically says under his breath.

The door closes behind him as Niijima Sae walks further into the apartment and per her instructions, Akechi sits at the dining table. He grimaces, massaging one of his temples and closing his eyes tightly.

She… has brought him back to her apartment, a place he would be staying for the currently  unforeseeable future.

 _This arrangement is ridiculous._ The thought hisses in the back of his mind. It is a thought he too has grown tired of hearing, let alone think.

 _“You will be serving  your sentence under the employment of the Security Department, Shadow Response Unit. Throughout this duration, you will be in the custody of Niijima Sae until further notice.”_ The judge had ordained.

 _A judge specifically for my case…_ Akechi discerns. He has seen some judges, particularly the ones in Shido-san’s-- he grits his teeth and corrects himself -- _Shido_ ’s pocket. The one in attendance had not been among either lot. More specifically… He retrieves the business card from his coat pocket much to his dislike. It had been forced upon him by the true orchestrator of his fate -- Kirijo Mitsuru.

A few months in the hospital and the occasional visit to the court for trial, Akechi could only see the arrangement become reality. He tried to stop it. He did pull the trigger after all. He had committed heinous crimes. Murder is not exactly a light one anyone can hide under the rug. Not just one, let alone... Two? Three? Four?

He cannot bring himself to remember anymore. Embers of extinguished fury and frustration slowly sizzle into mere ashes.

_“You were psychologically abused by Shido and the adults you were placed under their care.”_

More than once, Sae had iterated those words and multiple times had he been forced to hear it repeated in court. Shido’s testimony and initial confession on the night of the Election, further cemented this supposed conclusion.

 _Are you saying I knew no better? Even the thought of how morally wrong it is to take another one’s life?_ He recalls himself retorting at Sae once after returning to her office. It is then he realizes how he had been tricked. _Had._

He hangs his head in shame over his hands. “I’m such a fool.” Niijima Sae had betted he would take responsibility and his self-destructive tendency. No wonder his father’s cognitive considered him a lousy shot.

“Akechi?” Sae asks; she carries with her a dish of…

Akechi raises his head; his eyes widen when the plate is placed on the table. “Pan…” Akechi stutters. He is in disbelief. “Pancakes?”

Sae had made a small stack of pancakes and with a few steps, returned with a small bottle of maple syrup and silverware. She looks displeased when sitting across from Akechi. “I cannot guarantee they’re any good as-”

Akechi breaks into a laughing fit after taking one off the pancake stack. The single pancake barely hangs off his fork but it’s obvious why -- one side is entirely black.

“Akechi…” Sae grumbles. She holds back seeing the former detective prince now trying to breathe. His eyes are watering.

“To… To think… my final meal… would… would be from… my lawyer.” Akechi teases.

Sae stands from her seat and goes for the plate. “You don’t have to eat it. Better yet I can-”

“I presume that means I can have all of this.” Akechi concludes and takes the entire plate promptly.

She sits back to her seat in awe as he lathers the pancakes in an unhealthy amount of maple syrup.

The pancakes are arguably the most abysmal he had ever eaten. Dry and burnt tasting. And yet he keeps bringing another fork full, he is the most content he has been in months.

 _Redemption is still possible._ Robin Hood supplies.

Akechi says nothing in return. He had no need for redemption. He cared nothing for society, world, righteousness or justice. The one thing he cared for -- his revenge -- had long been taken care of, unfortunately he adds, by the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

There is absolutely nothing left for him in this world.

He reaches the halfway point of his pancake tower and peers up to see Sae still sitting across from him. She has closed her eyes, dismayed or at a loss of what he was eating. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to realize how god awful she made these pancakes.

 _Nothing is still something, though._ Akechi catches him thinking. Even after everything that has transpired, Sae still continued to stick her neck out for him.

Why, he wants to ask but it is a moot consideration. She may have outplayed him this time yet he can wager what she would say. He wouldn’t offer another victory on a silver platter to her so soon.

He is well aware of his circumstances, how this arrangement came to be. Niijima without a doubt is skilled at her line of work, even as a former prosecutor. Connections may have had a part to play but to plea a lost case such as his own to this outcome… It is no simple feat.

It is nothing he should trifle with and something he should be thank-

“What?” Sae questions, arms crossed. She clearly has forgotten she is no longer at work.

He looks away, having stared at her for a bit too long and hums to himself, cutting another piece of a pancake. “Nothing.”

\-----

6/14/2017

Unbeknownst both to Akechi and Sae, his new employer Kirijo Mitsuru pays a visit. Akechi offers her a seat at the dining table and makes some tea. It had been almost three months since the trial when he had last seen her. He settles in the seat across as she takes the teacup and saucer in hand.

“I see you’ve acclimated well.” She begins.

The dryer rings in the other room, as if on cue to Akechi’s nervous laugh.

Within his first week in the Niijima household, Akechi quickly learned Sae’s ability to cook was not the worst.

Housework chores.

\-- Primarily laundry.

He is certain (rather he hopes and may be in denial) Nijiima is proficient at such simple tasks but conveniently forget or more than likely, they were responsibilities Makoto had undertaken and indirectly been passed to him.

“That’s one way to put it…” “but more importantly, what brings the leader of the Shadow Operatives here?” Akechi asks, trying to cut to the point. Clearly, Sae had not been made aware of Kirijo’s visit.

The Shadow Operative places her tea back on the table and crosses her arms. “The Organization you used to be apart of had intended to spread their operations nationwide.”

Akechi leans back into his chair and closes his eyes. She had come to hear what he had to offer, what he _really_ knew about the world pertaining to Shadows. _I knew this farce couldn’t last long. Time for her to realize how jipped she was by Sae-san._ “Yes; however that world -- the Metaverse -- has long disappeared. I do not have the means to confirm it but from Sae-san’s sources, a very reliable one --”

“The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” Kirijo elaborates and nods her head. “Yes. I have learned about the place referred to Mementos and how the world all of you traverse has since, hence closed. The Metaverse as you said before.”

“Right.”

“And you think the Organization will stop there?”

He smiles at her, politely like if he is metaphorically putting on his Detective Prince mask. “No. It will take time for anything noticeable from their end, though.”

“Even when they have access to this?” Kirijo asks and pulls out a jump drive. “Isshiki Wakaba’s research in intricate detail.” She adds.

His smile instantly vanishes when taking the jump drive in hand. “This… We made sure we had destroyed the original--”

“In the Metaverse, was it not feasible to manifest a complete replica of items that may no longer exist in this world?”

He does not answer. She already knew, taking another sip of her tea. “The world you knew, the Metaverse may no longer be accessible but there is another that is still open.”

“What is it that you want of me?”

Kirijo looks up from her tea. “We need an operative familiar with the Metaverse to investigate if the TV World can also be used in that manner.”

“Where?”

“Inaba.”

\-----

6/21/2017

Soon after Kirijo’s visit, Akechi is informed of his other responsibilities, responsibilities both Kirijio and Niijima had fail to inform him. He grumbles as he sets down the last pile of vanilla folders he finished filing in the archives and heads out for the night. To those unfamiliar with the world pertaining to Shadows, Akechi is currently on loan to Niijima Sae from the Security Department, specifically during times work is “lax.”

He loosens his black tie and lowers the hood of his oversized beige hoodie, now that he had reached his destination, where only two people resided.

 _Lax my ass._ Akechi complains internally; Kirijo had left him with something in the meantime while she worked out the details in Inaba. The whereabouts and current status of the Organization are not up to date from what Akechi found in the Shadow Operatives’ records… meaning, he had some footwork to do starting with the one lead Niijima managed to find, unrelated to the actual Organization itself.

He smiles politely, cordially as the Detective Prince the bartender and her customer recognizes him as.

“To think I’d get a chance to meet Shido’s Confidant.” Ohya says, after a sip of beer.

Akechi sits down. He nervously laughs. “I never thought a hair clip would also server as recording device.”

Ohya smirks. “Never underestimate a journalist.”

“Obviously.” _Why else would I have ventured into the Red District right otherwise?_ “Niijima-san had referred me to you if I were to investigate whatever became of my previous employers.”

“Oh? Now why would I--” Ohya begins only to see Akechi cross his leg and reveal the anklet. She laughs. “You’re their dog now. I see. Fine then. I’ll deal.”

 _Good._ “Their names?” He asks. _The sooner I can leave then._

Ohya had beckoned the bartender over and whispered into her ear. The bartender laughs before going to their side of the counter.

“You’re in luck, Detective Prince. They’re regulars here after Shido’s fall a few months ago and Lala could use a hand since the part timer left about that time too.”

“Part-timer… Wait.” Akechi can feel the color in his face drain. The bartender had ushered him from his seat and pushed him to behind the counter. The bartender’s hands were far stronger than he’d expect from a woman until…

He is taken to the back room, where kimonos and other garments hanged. Lala pushes Akechi forward before going through some hangars. “You’ll be recognized as you are now.”

“You… you have to be joking.” Akechi hopes.

Lala gives him a stink eye; his fate is sealed.

“Don’t worry. You can definitely pull off cross-dressing.”

God only knows how he’ll explain this to Sae.

\-----

7/10/2017

Beginning in July, Akechi sighs in relief when his new employer solidifies the details involving their earlier discussion, first assignment -- an away one at that. Welcomed and timely.

Niijima Makoto is due to return for summer vacation and nothing had been discussed as to how to handle that. Both Sae and Akechi had been careful to not address Akechi’s current situation. For all the Phantom Thieves knew, Akechi had died in their last encounter and truthfully, Akechi prefers it that way, especially with what he is involved now.

Akechi finishes packing up his things and is bemused when given a red flip phone from Sae. _As if old technology can stop a god._ He thinks but says nothing. It is already mind boggling to be trusted this much freedom. _A former assassin under the custody of someone he had outwit in the past. Playing with fire much, Kirijo?_ He muses. _And sending me off with only an experimental Anklet had I be pulled into the Metaverse that no longer exists..._

“Don’t lose it.” Sae says. Her voice is stern and sharp.

“Isn’t the Kirijo Anklet already much?” Akechi jabs only to get kicked in the shin.

“The Security Department is almost as bad as Shido and his organization in my eyes, Akechi.”

Akechi raises an eyebrow. “You mean to say this…” _She’s giving me a private line?_

“If I call, answer.”

He instinctively nods before leaving. Is that what it’s like to have someone to count on?

\-----

7/11/2017

The searing heat overwhelms him when he walks out of the train station.

“Yeah… Yeah... I made it to Inaba.” Akechi says. Not even a minute out of the station, Niijima calls to make sure he made it. He had imagined the anklet would be enough but the thought dies there.

A butler and a woman wearing a blue hat approaches him. He quickly bids Sae goodbye to properly address the one he presumes would be his superior. “Shirogane Naoto…”

“Akechi Goro, my supposed successor as the Detective Prince.” She recognizes. Her eyes are fixed on him. She is not at all kidding around before turning around. “Let’s be on our way. The task Kirijo-san has given us is a daunting one.”

…

The butler takes Akechi’s bag, leaving Akechi to follow after Naoto into the food court of a place called Junes.

“You’ve read the case that happened here, Akechi?” Naoto questioned.

“On the way here.” He informs before elaborating. “A line of murders. All indirectly caused by a former police officer, Adachi Tohru.”

She crosses her arms when she meets up with three other men, who waits at one of the tables. They stand when the two approach. “The resemblance is uncanny.” She comments before gesturing to the three. “Let me introduce my friends who helped on the case -- Hanamura Yusuke, Kumada Teddie, and Tatsumi Kanji.”

“This guy? Is a murderer?” Kanji asks in disbelief.

“Kanji! Hush! Didn’t we agree we wouldn’t-” Teddie reminds only for Akechi interrupts.

“That’s right. Unlike Adachi-san, I actually finished the job.” He says, figuring better to get out of the way now rather than later.

“At that politician’s order though.” The brunet by the name of Yusuke says, somewhat discrediting Akechi’s claim. “Anyways, aren’t you pushing the agenda a bit Naoto? He just got here and-”

“It’s fine. I would like to see  what we have on our hands. Although I’m doubtful the Organization will move anytime soon, Kirijo-san does not want to run the risk.”

“All right. Teddie, you better ready a pair when we go in.” Yusuke says to the smallest of the three and lead the group to the electronics section.

“Out of curiosity Akechi, mind trying to place your hand on the television screen?” Naoto asks as they waited for the nearby area to vacate a little.

“Sure. I am doubtful it will work as-” Akechi blinks when his hand goes through and with an unprompted push, he enters the TV world.

Face first.

“Ugh…”

“I don’t think he needs glasses, Yusuke. Must be something from… Tokyo was it?” Teddie comments overhead.

Akechi gets on his feet. “A little… warning would have been nice.”

“To be fair, I also didn’t think it would have worked.” Naoto says. “And it is rather intriguing to see what is going on in Tokyo.”

Akechi dusts himself of the unnatural dirt on his slacks and realizes what the others are referring to. Touching his face, he feels the familiar mask he once adorn during his time with the Phantom Thieves and of his attire, a gray-colored version phased in and out of existence of his current clothes.

“So that is the… costume the reports speak of? Although it’s dark-colored, it’s far from the visage of a thief.” Naoto continues.

He looks to the four, finding three of them still wearing their normal attire. They only wear glasses as opposed to before they entered the TV World, which he only now takes in. It barely looked any different from the outside world, if anything the epitome of nature itself.

“This is the world… Shadows are from?”

“Pretty isn’t it?” Teddie asks from what resembled a bear.

“Teddie?” Akechi wonders and approaches the bear, petting its head. _Rather soft and realistic for a costume… much like…_

The bear waves, profusely nodding his head as Akechi gazes back at the lakefront before him. It’s nothing like the palaces he had ventured through or Mementos, the most similar location he could think of.

“This… this may take awhile to decipher.” He admits and can already gauge that he isn’t returning to Tokyo anytime soon.

\-----

A year passes and in that course of time, Akechi finds himself proven wrong about being relocated to Inaba. Back and forth, he’d go to investigate leads he finds after cross-referencing Isshiki Wakaba’s research notes and the updates Kirijo-san’s field operatives had regarding the Organization.

The Organization is making progress in their diabolical scheme. Incomplete mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns begin rolling in early 2018. How? Akechi and the Shadow Operatives are at a loss and from Niijima’s connection with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, it can be reassured the Metaverse application had not made a return.

\-----

7/17/2018

The constant commute seems to be at an end though. The very morning, Naoto informs that he is being called back to Tokyo permanently.

Akechi pauses and leans on his knees. He wipes the sweat off his brow while peering at the bus stop’s schedule. Ten bloody more minutes until the next shuttle. Ten more freaking minutes in this infernal heat.

“You do know it’s probably cooler here, right Akechi?” Someone says, walking up to the stop.

“Hanamura… san…” Akechi identifies and stands upright. The brunet is not alone and with a younger boy, clearly forgetting he’s on shift at the mall. Junes, Akechi tries to remember?

“Leaving already! We bear-ly got to know each other.” The boy exclaims.

“Teddie! You’re going to run late if you don’t leave-” Yusuke tries to send away to no avail. Teddie has long offered Featherman-themed popsicles to each of them.

Akechi groans at the pun, a red popsicle in hand. “Can’t be helped Kumada-san. As ordered, I must return to Tokyo posthaste with my findings from here.”

“Yeah… I mean if what you say is true… if what happened here and Tokyo can happen on a national scale--” Yusuke is interrupted when Akechi’s phone rings.

Akechi retrieves the phone, a flip phone -- a relic from ten years ago. “Sorry, I have to take this.” Niijima Sae’s caller ID lights up.

“What’s your estimated time of arrival?” Sae asks. The sound of clashing plates can be heard in the background as well as another female’s voice.

_“Who are you talking to, Sis?”_

He really wishes he could stay out here even if it’s the boonies.

“Should you really be calling me this much?” Akechi jabs.

“Work call.” She answers Makoto while ignoring Akechi. It’s beyond him how they’ve managed a year without having to explain the elephant in the room. Literally. Akechi can already think of the evidence Makoto has drawn up. The additional tableware and gaudy kimono -- obviously not belonging to Sae and something he is forced to use when dealing in the Crossroads bar -- are just the tip of the iceberg.

 _A year of hearing Makoto prying to figure out who you’re talking to, begs to differ. I can just imagine what crazy conclusion the Phantom Thieves and her are entertaining…_ Akechi muses.

“Anyways, isn’t it rather sudden to ask me back? From my understanding, I still had until the end of this month to continue cross-”

“Something came up. I’m sending you an attachment and you’ll understand.”

“...”

Sae’s silence is all Akechi needs to understand where his sudden return was going. “I should be back at the precinct tonight.” He finally answers.

She promptly hangs up and Akechi checks his inbox. His heart lunges. Sae is right. He would know what this was as after all, he had seen this many times before -- a screencap of the Metaverse app.

…

Akechi arrives back at the precinct a quarter past nine and makes his way to his desk, situated deep in the basement of the precinct and in the room designated as the “Archives.” He looks around once setting his things down.

“Sae-san?” He asks as he goes along the aisles of bookshelves. He grumbles when reaching the back wall. “No surprise. Not here.”

The room’s phone begins to ring. Akechi starts to walk back but stops at the desk Sae typically used when in the room. She had retrieved all the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdown files, lying them out in the open but above all that -- _that person’s_ case.

The voicemail starts to kick in and it is then Akechi rushes to his desk, where the phone was. The receptionist, bored and slightly annoyed proceeds with his message. It isn’t the first time Sae’s away and fails to properly notify the receptionist her whereabouts.

“Delivery from Cafe Leblanc, Niijima-san. It’ll be at the-”

Akechi picks up the phone. “Sorry. I’ll pick it up for her.” He says, heading to the receptionist with a bit of a spring in his step. Boss’s coffee is definitely something he dearly misses while away in Inaba.

A few steps and around the corner, Akechi addresses the receptionist. “A delivery for Sae-san?”

The receptionist motions his head and points to somewhere behind Akechi where he meets the gaze of a man holding a container with two cups labeled Cafe Leblanc. Black hair, wild and untamed, and eyes wide in shock peer back at him.

Akechi mechanically walks forward and takes the container with his right hand. _This was bound to happen._ He thinks when facing the undisguised Joker up-close. The former delinquent has grown another inch since he saw him last and at a loss words.

 _Really? Cat’s got your tongue, Joker?_ Akechi mentally jokes. He cannot believe the leader of Phantom Thieves, the one behind his downfall, stands before him in shock. It doesn’t escape Akechi’s eyes that there is some relief in Amamiya Ren’s eyes. The feeling is clearly misplaced but this is neither the place nor time.

Akechi averts his eyes, running his free hand through his fringe, and says with a shy smile. “Long… long time no see.”


	3. Phantom

7/17/2018

He waits a moment. Another. Then a third…

Akechi can feel his smile wear while waiting for Amamiya to reply… _Anything._

 _In retrospect… wasn’t the last time I said that when we…_ Akechi nervously chuckles and coughs. He raises the container, gesturing gratitude. “Thank you for the delivery. I’ll make sure this… gets…” His eyes widen when recognizing a familiar handwriting on one of the cups.

**_“Cafe Leblanc tonight.  - Sae”_ **

He closes his eyes and exhales before looking back at Amamiya. “Let me get my things and I’ll be on my way.”

Amamiya nods, leaning back at the nearby wall. “I’ll be waiting.”

Akechi’s eyebrows rise a bit in surprise but turns around to go back to the archives. “All-”

“Honey.”

“...Right.” Akechi subtly shakes his head down the corridor. _Beyond my comprehension._ He reminds himself.

…

“A…”

Akechi blinks and finds his reflection staring back at him from Amamiya’s eyes. They had boarded the train. He steps back only to retract that very step when the train begins moving.

“Akechi?” Amamiya asks.

“… yes?” Akechi answers derisively, averting his gaze to their reflections. The crowd is scarce considering it is one of the last trains for the night.

In the back of his mind, he recollects how much time it takes to get to Leblanc on this train. It would be nearing closing by the time they arrive. Innocent thought after one another run through his mind. One moment he had been hesitant; he feared getting back on Sakura-san’s bad side and losing the opportunity for such delicious coffee. Another moment he pushes through that fear, his desire -- craving -- override that sense, that learned mindfulness he had for the adults he use to follow their beck and call.

 _Is that any different than now?_ Loki questions.

Amamiya says nothing. He had always been someone of few words. Akechi can see gather what he was implying. It is almost as if he can hear him apologize, possibly saying this obviously arranged meeting between Sae and the Phantom Thieves could have waited until later.

“It’s fine.” The words automatically leaving his mouth and peeking in Amamiya’s direction, he could see Amamiya’s demeanor slightly improve. Akechi smiles at the small change before resuming his gaze to the some random spot on the ground. _Not like I’ve had a choice to begin with._

Loki is in mutual agreement; he could hear the ghost of a pleasant cackle from his persona.

 _Are you so sure?_ Robin counters, earning a frown from Akechi. As always there is some disagreement, some wench in his plan. Nothing can be simple. Just like now.

Akechi looks up to their reflections. A change of conversation is in order. Whatever pleasantness or spring came from Boss’s coffee had long dissipated just as the containers emptied before they made it to the train.

Every step he makes towards the cafe is labored. He is dragging his feet. Only his constant need to stay ahead of Amamiya had pressed him faster to his imminent doom.

 _It was bound to happen._ He repeats. He simply has delayed the inevitable.

Working with the Shadow Operatives that so keenly works with _that_ world is bound to get the Phantom Thieves of Heart involved. Sure, the sentiment to allow the Phantom Thieves continue with their peaceful lives in normalcy is kept in mind -- the very line he has heard from Kirijo-san and her associates. But it’s foolish to think anyone is entirely free from something like the Metaverse, something out of this world. Something that gave a powerless bastard child such as himself the thought he could amount to something when clearly that is not the case.

_Never has. Never-_

A change of conversation. That’s what he is _supposed_ to be doing. He smiles bemused; Amamiya’s constant frown at their reflection does not escape his notice. “You seem to be doing well. You’ve grown-”

“I stopped slouching.”

Akechi stood up straight. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ Amamiya -- without fail -- offers that shit eating grin and Akechi could only return absolute distaste at the realization and takes the opportunity to stomp out of the train.

A few steps up the staircase, he stops when noticing Amamiya not following as closely as before. He waits for the former to catch up and they walk down the rather vacant street to Cafe Leblanc. The streetlight had given out and only the light from within Cafe Leblanc illuminates the path.

 _Almost as if it’s a guiding light in the darkness…_ Akechi mused.

The moment he has dreaded since taking the cup, is now. He comes to a complete stop outside Cafe Leblanc’s door.

A year and a half at least had passed since he last visited the cafe.

He had no reason to go through that door after everything that happened. It is no longer a secret who the culprit was behind Isshiki Wakaba’s death. Accidental, intentional, or not…

Perhaps seeing Akechi would not move any further, Amamiya takes the lead. In passing Akechi, he takes the door and the all to familiar bell rings. The warm light spills outside, touching his shoes. He almost wants to turn around but something - _someone_ grabs a hold of his free hand.

“Welcome back,” Amamiya says.

“I…” Akechi starts but stumbles to stay on his feet, Amamiya reeling him through the door.

“Took you long enough!” Futaba exclaims from a booth.

The door closes behind them. Amamiya let’s go and makes his way to his usual spot, leaning against a division of booths.

His steps echo seemingly louder than they should be to Akechi, who meekly raises his head up to see the Phantom Thieves. Their attire fills in the year gap. Hints of paint are on Yuusuke’s left cheek. Futaba wears the Shujin uniform, suspenders et al. Ann and Ryuji wear seemingly casual clothes, clearly no longer in high school. Makoto and Sae-

“I presume the Shadow Operatives didn’t leave any loose ends for you in Inaba?” Sae questions.

“...No…” Akechi replies, he cautiously eyes the Phantom Thieves when the term flies. _No reaction… of course… Sae-san would keep in touch with them, especially since-_

Sae turns her head back to the Phantom Thieves, her arms crossed when leaning against the counter. “As I explained before, Akechi is not behind the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns.”

The detail “incomplete” is apparently lost to the Phantom Thieves.

 _Idiots. The lot of them._ Loki chimes while Akechi tries to mask some of his unamusement to no avail.

Futaba picks up on it ironically enough. “Hey! We’re just looking into all the leads we have.”

He wanted to rebuke at the accusation. _At least I finished the job_ , dances at the tip of his tongue.

“The usual, right?” Sojiro asks, rather states it as a fact when placing a teacup and saucer on the counter. At his usual seat.

Akechi warily nods and takes his seat, dropping his travel bag next to his feet. “Yes… Thank you.”

There is no point anymore. Everything he had done before and surely… _Everything I do now wouldn’t matter._ And with that resolution, he takes a sip of coffee in a cafe he long thought he would never get to visit in again.

 _Is there no resentment left in your heart?_ Loki inquires. Akechi shudders at the thought. There is a cold edge to Loki. He had not felt that in a _really long_ time and cannot help shying away from answering.

“So… now that everyone is here…” Haru begins. She taps her fingertips, eyes diverted from everyone. The atmosphere has grown tense since Akechi arrived.

He smiles when turning to Sae, directing the question to her. “What is the purpose of this meeting, Sae-san?” _Surely she knows how large of a risk this ploy is. I thought she didn’t trust the Shadow Operatives. To prove my innocence of the incomplete shutdowns?_

“This area is secure,” Sae states. He frowns. It’s exactly what he presumes and he massages his temples.

Futaba nods with a grin. “Don’t underestimate me! Those Shadow Operatives don’t even know you’re here.”

 _Why did I think any differently?_ Akechi opts to take an even larger sip of the coffee.

“The Metaverse is back when it shouldn’t,” Morgana declares as he hops onto a seat at the counter.

 _Right… that screenshot._ Akechi recollects and retrieves his flip phone from his pocket, offering it in Futaba’s direction. He leans on his other hand. “Feel free to bug again if you’d like.”

Futaba’s head drooped a little at the mention and she takes the phone. He adds. “You won’t find the app on there.”

“Dude. What age are you in? The Stone Age? The resolution!” Futaba grumbles while toying with the phone.

“Can he even… fit the app on there?” Ann asks, looking at the phone pained.

“If that God deems it fit, I would not put it past him.” Akechi says under his breath, finishing the rest of his coffee. “But really… can we get to the point?” _Any longer can be risky._

“You’re awfully in a hurry for someone that just arrived.” Makoto points out.

 _Even with all this she still thinks…_ Akechi shakes the thought, looking back again at Makoto’s sister. “If this is all, I’ll head back to the precinct and sort the files. You left in quite a hurry, right Sae-san?”

Sae stands up with Makoto following suit. “The files can wait and you’ve only returned. The trains are just about to stop so I can-”

“Spend the night.” Amamiya speaks for the first time since they entered.

Akechi stares at Amamiya who just about got up and is thinking to head upstairs to his attic. “...Right…” Akechi mumbles. Surely he didn’t hear him correctly. _He’s kidding right?_

“Excuse me?” Sojiro asks. He is shocked.

 _Great… I didn’t hear him wrong then._ “I-I second Sakura-san. You do recall I-”

Ryuji stands up, hands in pocket. “You haven’t done anything, right?”

 _Did he really just ask…_ Akechi frowns in disapproval. He cannot muster an answer.

“None.” Sae supplies and to Akechi’s misfortune, she is smirking. She can see where this is going and takes her leave with Makoto who only sighs in resignation. “See you in the morning then, Akechi.”

Ryuji snickers. “Then that settles it. His mind’s made up.”

“This is an absolute bloody mess.” Akechi groans with this development. Sojiro has already removed his apron and follows after Futaba carrying Morgana out.

“There better not.” Sojiro says. He turns to the last two in the cafe, specifically to Ren. “Be careful.”

Akechi feels a headache coming. Amamiya wouldn’t have to be careful if he had let Akechi leave. Last thing he wants is Amamiya untimely dying in his sleep and unluckily being in the same room, sleeping. _I can technically still leave…_ Akechi realizes only to see Amamiya is already a few steps ahead of him; Amamiya is carrying his travel bag, phone in tow. _Fuck it._ He’s staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Birthday Akechi Goro! 1.5 chapters for celebration! (jk... in truth the wild cards were not cooperating)


	4. Intermission / Beneath the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer vacation begins. A year has passed and through his third eye, a reunion is upon the horizon. (a.k.a. The Protagonist’s Perspective.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday again Akechi Goro!
> 
> Thank you very much for the comments and support; I had not anticipate this at all. That being said, I apologize for the tease of content. Ideally I wanted to use the End Notes to hint at some things on the Phantom Thieves side but with a particular comment (thanks Yadakitty), I had an epiphany and this formed.

The familiar rhythm of the train running along the rails hums closely to his ear. The train ducks into a tunnel and the rhythm reverberates even louder to which Ren opens his eyes slowly. He is close to his second home, his new residence for potentially the next four years.

Ren smiles when seeing the crossroads he recollects from his first time arriving in Tokyo and like then, he looks to his left at the other passengers. High school girls giggle and watch a stream over one of their phones. _Just like then_ , Ren thinks.

For a moment his eyes widen when he swears he sees a familiar face walk up to the pedestal of microphones. He rapidly blinks to look again. It was his imagination. A no-name detective had risen to the pedestal and Ren’s initial shock garnered him awkward stares from the girls.

“Hey. Are we there yet?” Someone asks from Ren’s lap.

A pair of sapphire eyes peeks from his bag. The nearby girls look to each other, confused.

_Wait. Was that a meow?_ A girl asks. Even after a year since the Phantom Thieves, Morgana still sounded like a cat to all bystanders.

The intercom rears overhead to which Ren stands up and takes the bag from the handles.

“Almost.” He replies to Morgana.

Ren walks off the train and makes his way to the train but does not walk up the stairs just yet.

“Yooooo!” His vulgar old classmate greets from the side.

The two high fives. “Ryuji!” Morgana recognizes and pops his head from the bag.

_And the cat’s out of the bag._ Ren jokes to himself as the two already were at their antics. He pulls his phone and rose an eyebrow. A large red square with an eye pulsates and dominates the screen of the phone. He raises his head to Morgana and Ryuji who like the rest of the general public come to a halt.

Time freezes as his eyes settle at the top of the stairs. A silhouette of blue flame cackles and smirks at Ren.

“Arsene…” Ren recognizes.

“The game has been reinstated.” Arsene says before dissipating into a mere ember trailing through the exit.

Ren breaks into a run. The flame had yet to extinguish and set ablaze a path as if guiding Ren somewhere.

By the time he reaches the top of the stairs pedestrians are beginning to walk again. He picks up the pace; time is resuming and the flame disappears from his sight. Ren reaches for the ember only for it to disappear and being lost in the center of Shibuya’s crosswalks.

“Joker! Where are you going?” Morgana yells over Ryuji’s shoulder.

Ren continues to look around. Arsene had been hinting something, something nearby.

“Renren?”

He sighs; nothing catches  his Third Eye and he cannot help but be annoyed at Ryuji’s nickname for him.

…

Taking a pleasant detour through Shibuya, they bumped into Ann and Yusuke who are bringing back quite a bit of groceries.

**Futaba:** I HUNGER!

Ren smiles at the group chat notification only to lessen when he returns to his home screen, the Metaverse app this time is there to stay.

Ryuji leans over his shoulder. “Tsk. Gotta hate when she’s right.”

“Only makes sense. We need to figure out what is going on.” Morgana comments, peeking his head from Ren’s bag. “The Metaverse should be no more.”

“Yeah… the breakdowns and shutdowns…” Ann murmurs.

“The only person we can think of is him, right?” Yuusuke offers.

They entered Cafe Leblanc, where the Niijima sisters turn.

Ren falls silent when he meets Niijima Sae’s eyes who looks down to her phone, immediately calling someone. She walks further into the Cafe.

Almost immediately after dialing whatever number, Sae asks, “What’s your estimated time of arrival?”

“Who are you talking to, Sis?” Makoto asks.

Sojiro retrieves plates from a cabinet. Futaba stands up eagerly from her seat.

“Work call,” Sae answers as she decides to take the phone call outside. Ren shows his phone to her and nods. “Something came up. I’m sending you an attachment and you’ll understand.”

Hearing that, Ren screenshots his home screen and mails it to Sae, who just got off the phone.

“He’ll be at the precinct tonight.” She says, pausing for a moment before facing the Phantom Thieves. “I assure you he is not the culprit.”

“But hasn’t he been missing since…” Makoto’s voice trails off. Her sister is not telling everything.

Sae’s expression is conflicted as she crosses her arms, finger tapping on her forearm. She is contemplating options and after a moment, she sighs to face Sojiro. “I’d like to place a delivery order.”

…

A train ride away, Ren arrives at the police station. Sojiro was hesitant at handing him the order considering the last time Ren was here -- an interrogation supposedly ending with his assassination -- but he had to confirm it.

_“He’ll be at the precinct tonight.”_

He climbs the stairs into the police station, working his way to the front desk and shuffling past the somewhat crowded lobby. Ren keeps his head low while watching the gaze of the people inside the police station. His heart lunges when seeing the detectives without their jackets, wear the notorious dark colored suits. However the demeanor, the atmosphere of the very station is different compared to two years ago. The police officers and detectives’ eyes are far from lifeless, droned like those in the interrogation room. A detective turns to a group of police officers, rallying them and eyes emblazoned. Passionately, the detective gestures to the bulletin board. They are cracking down on the drug dealings in Shinjuku. Obviously another has taken over Kaneshiro’s old territory.

“Whatcha need, kid?” The receptionist asks over the desk. Gaze domineering and intimidating.

“Delivery from Cafe LeBlanc,” Ren mumbles. He brings the tray with two coffees up to the receptionist’s sight.

The receptionist sighs and sits back into his chair. He presses a button on his phone, setting it on speaker, which he supplies boredly. “Niijima-san. Delivery.”

A moment passes before the receptionist asks again through the speaker, “Niijima-san? Delivery from Cafe Leblanc, Niijima-san.” He exhales exasperatedly and faces Ren. “It’ll be at the-”

“Sorry. I’ll pick it up for her.” Someone answers from the other end.

The receptionist then leans back entirely into his chair, propping his legs back on the desk. “He’ll be here momentarily, kid. Sit tight for a bit.”

Ren steps aside but does not stray too far away from the front desk and pulls his phone out, texting an update to Sojiro.

“A delivery for Sae-san?” The pleasant voice asks.

Ren holds his breath and turns to the pleasant voice. His eyes first catching sight of maroon eyes sharing his surprise.

Ren remains speechless and frozen. A multitude of thoughts, ideas of what to say had sped past and leaves his mind blank. Only Akechi’s retrieval of the two coffees gets Ren out of his stupor. _Slightly._ He is still not sure if he is seeing things.

Akechi averts his eyes, running his free hand through his fringe, and says with a shy smile. “Long… long time no see.”

_Akechi? He is alive,_ the realization slowly sinking in. Ren considers to reply but no words come to mind. Nothing adequate, sufficient to address the fact someone, the one person he could not save from back then, stands before him as if what they’ve gone through was anything but nothing.

The former detective’s smile lessens and his gaze seems more inquisitive than before. Even after all this time, Ren can see the gears turn. Nothing malicious, he feels though. He is certain when Akechi chuckles nervously and fakes a cough as he rose the tray.

“Thank you for the delivery.” Akechi begins.

_Ah. That’s right the message-_ Ren’s wits begin to come back, eying the black writing on the nearest coffee.

“I’ll make sure this…”

There is no need. In that very instant, Akechi’s eyes widened at the sight. The gears of his mind are rearing for the emergency brakes. Akechi exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “Let me get my things and I’ll be on my way.” He says soon after facing Ren.

Ren’s eyebrow rose at Akechi’s tone of voice. It catches him off guard. There is no edge like before, before they had gone their separate ways at Niijima Sae’s palace. Neither the fury, the resentment.

Akechi sounded tired. Although the return of the Metaverse is alarming, Ren cannot help feeling slightly guilty. This isn’t exactly the reunion he had in mind.

He nods and returns to leaning against the wall but does not look away from Akechi who motions to return to whichever depths he came from. “I’ll be waiting,” Ren informs.”

“All-”

“Honey.”

“...Right.”

…

They left for the train shortly after Akechi made it back with his travel bag. Akechi’s pass sticks out from one of the pockets and escapes his notice.

_He is really tired._ Ren observes seeing Akechi stumble -- although tries to mask it -- his way down the precinct stairs outside and again on their way to the train.

The former detective is pushing for them to move faster.

_No._ Ren frowns. Akechi is trying to keep Ren out of his sight as if implying _“I’m not going to kill you.”_

_I know you aren’t_. Ren wants to say but he never voices the words. He sees Akechi take a spot in the train, sighing and keeping his eyes to the ground.

Seeing him now, Ren sees only fragments of the charismatic detective prince he knew in the past. Akechi’s hair has been trimmed but not maintained. His hair lacks the shine it once had, almost as if fading away into the shadows of night. His shoulders droop and his eyes are… lifeless.

“Akechi…” Ren mumbles.

No response.

“Akechi?” He tries again and exhales in relief.

“...Yes?” Akechi replies, raising his head and this time looks to the window.

He sees Akechi show that all too familiar plastic smile doubtful that Akechi can tell how tired he is.

“You seem to be doing well. You’ve grown--”

“I stopped slouching.” Ren interrupts. Akechi abruptly straightens his posture and he is annoyed at that realization. Ren grins; he welcomes the changed demeanor.

The train reaches their stop and like before Akechi tries to stay ahead of Ren, even if by a step only to halt outside Cafe Leblanc. The reaction is understandable. Cafe Leblanc had never done deliveries and the very idea is not in Sojiro’s style. Niijima Sae, especially is one Sojiro had in the past not been comfortable with but has now become an exception -- the reason being before his eyes.

Ren grasps the doorknob, the bell rings lightly before he turns back to Akechi who remains stiff behind him and gets a hold of his free hand.

“Welcome back,” Ren says and pulls him forward.

“I…” Akechi mumbles but the rest is lost to Ren’s ears.

“Took you long enough!” Futaba yells from one of the far back booths.

He lets go of Akechi’s hand and joins the other Phantom Thieves. Sae already addresses Akechi after the door closes.

“I presume the Shadow Operatives didn’t leave any loose ends for you in Inaba?”

Glancing to Makoto and Yusuke’s conflicted expressions, Ren anticipates Sae had said more during his absence. Only briefly did Sae mention what had transpired since the end of Shido’s case with the mentions of the Organization and a supposed group dealing with the Shadows -- the Shadow Operatives.

“...No…” Akechi speaks at a lower tone of voice then normal. Uncertain, uncharacteristically uncertain. Ren momentarily meets Akechi’s gaze; the former detective is definitely treading on unfamiliar territory.

_Niijima-san didn’t tell him anything since then?_ Ren wonders. Akechi’s expression softens, slightly amused when seeing the dried paint Yusuke had yet to remove and Ann’s attire; she had yet to change out of the clothes from the shoot saying it was rather comfortable and what they needed to do is more pressing.

“As I explained before, Akechi is not behind the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns.” Sae states. Akechi expression sours and Ren isn’t the only one to notice.

“Hey! We’re just looking into all the leads we have.” Futaba explains.

The awkwardness and tension in the air only seems to increase until Sojiro places a newly brewed cup of coffee before Akechi. “The usual, right?”

“Yes… Thank you.” Akechi responds and slowly takes his place at the counter. His shoulders relax as he took the teacup in hand.

Ren sighs in relief as the conversation proceeds forward again. Sae’s intentions of relieving the Phantom Thieves of Akechi’s potential involvement assuages his friends… to some degree. Makoto has yet to drop her guard at Akechi, revealed to be who Sae has been on the phone with. As to whether or not it is entirely due to envy, Ren does not pursue the thought much longer when seeing the time.

Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke are already gathering their things. Akechi is following suit, albeit… strangely. The former detective is paying a rather unnatural amount of attention to the Niijima siblings. Almost as if…

_“Guys… I think my sister is seeing someone.”_ Ren remembers Makoto texting from their group chat over the year.

_“There’s another set of tableware at home when I last visited.”_

_“She has not said anything. Should I..?”_

Haru had pressed for Makoto to do at the time yet… it doesn’t seem the case or it’s more obvious that...

“Spend the night.” Ren says.

“Excuse me?” Sojiro questions with wide eyes. It is a miracle he doesn’t drop the mug he had just finished drying.

“I-I second Sakura-san. You do recall I-” Akechi supports although flimsy. Perhaps the situation is still sinking in.

“You haven’t done anything, right?” Ryuji interjects.

_Thank you Ryuji_. Ren walks over to Akechi who is taken aback when Sae answers in his stead. At this time, Ren takes the opportunity to take Akechi’s bag and head towards the stairs.

He is not leaving Akechi behind this time.

…

Shortly after locking downstairs, Ren settles in bed and looks over to Akechi, who just sighs while lying in the futon below.

“I’m going to turn off the light, that all right?” Ren questions.

Akechi narrows his eyes at Ren. “Do me a favor, will you?”

Ren slightly grimaces and turns off the lights anyway. _I wish he’d stop saying lines like back then…_

Akechi turns onto his side, to sleep. “Don’t die in your sleep.”

_Really…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GoroWeek is at an ends; however I find myself in quite the predicament of this work being far from over. For reference though:  
> Day 5: Favorite Anthology Chapter // Favorite Funny Moment  
> \-- Missed although inside-joke with friend is Sae is shaping to be quite the nagging/mother hen?  
> Day 6: Robin Hood Or Loki // Something (quote, song, etc) You Associate Him With -- Loki with "Resentment"  
> Day 7: Free Day // Happy Birthday


	5. Hymn of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cannot see what lies ahead.
> 
> Or does he?

Water.

Dripping. Dripping.

 _Steadily_ , Akechi tells, _convinces_  himself as he opens his eyes. Warily he sees the familiar sight. A frequent, fleeting dream returns and spins before him.

The streetlight blinks, illuminating a vacant lot. The vague visage of the last orphanage he last stayed, casts in the horizon only to be engulfed by the blanket of night. The door slams open. Red uncharacteristic light bleeds from within and a small silhouette -- that of a child -- runs as if his life depends on it. Shoes fly, certainly his but the child keeps pushing forward barefoot.

Akechi remains where he stands as the child runs past, his eyes unfazed at the identity of the child. Water splashes in his hurried escape. His feet are dirtied from the cement and dirt he has tread upon but soon with blood as he incidentally steps on glass when traveling past an abandoned building, windows busted.

“Thou seek remembrance?” A ghastly entity speaks over Akechi, its shadow domineering.

 _A persona…_ Akechi recognizes, a thought he has consistently reached at this point.

He hesitantly turns to face his newfound visitor, abandoning the ghost of the distant past but stops.

 _This is a dream. Again. Repeating._ He frowns when he recollects the dripping water in the distance. He had been momentarily fooled and entirely captivated by this facade, this dream. The pace of the dripping has slowed since the last he paid attention.

“What does thou seeketh?” The unknown persona speaks again. Akechi knows it is neither Loki nor Robin. He knows if he turns to see, the dream ends and the next day begins only for it to repeat again.

 _What did I answer before?_ Akechi ponders. He needs to break this. He just wants to close his eyes in solace.

“Thou seeks not redemption.” It supplies, almost as if reading Akechi’s mind.

“That’s right,” Akechi agrees in the most distasteful tone of voice only to bite his lower lip. He is slipping again to its pace, playing along without a second thought.

Akechi gasps. Something pangs in him, realizing that he is seeing something new for the first time in this dream.

Sounds of wings flap in the wind. Like a light drizzle of rain, feathers -- _angelic_ \-- fall upon Akechi. Akechi raises his hands, palm open and free. He grimaces as the sight of his hands covered in blood momentarily flashes.

“Thou doth not see.” The persona says.

Akechi tilts his head upward, brow raised as the persona’s tone of voice changed. Before, the voice is void of much emotion besides idle curiosity, probing to know the person it currently dwelt within. But now… now, Akechi cannot identify it.

 _Why? I don’t…_ Coming to face the persona, Akechi is robbed of his ability to contemplate any further. The earlier pangs intensify. With one of his hands, he tries to reach to the persona’s cheek. It is humanoid in form and bore _that person’s_ eyes.

All he can think, all he can muster to say, he speaks only for the dream to end.

“Why.. why are you so sad?”    

\-----

“...kechi…” Someone murmurs overhead. Hazily Akechi begins to see the ceiling of Cafe Leblanc’s attic -- Amamiya’s room.

“...m… huh?”

“Akechi.” Amamiya calls from above.

Akechi squints as sunlight pierced through the window overhead. His wits come to him instantly when Amamiya wipes away a tear from Akechi’s eyes with his thumb.

“Ah-” He tries to sit up only to fall back onto the futon. His body is sore, much more sore than he anticipated.

Amamiya leans back, becoming apparent he had been sitting on the foot of his bed. “A nightmare?”

“Something like that…” Akechi murmurs, averting his gaze to the other side of the room. With his inability to get up at that instant, he reaches for his phone only to push himself to sit up, much to his body’s displeasure. “My alarm…”

“‘Turned it off.” Amamiya explains while pulling his own phone and perhaps to hide his smug grin to see the former detective momentarily panic with the most pronounced bed hair he had ever seen Akechi have. “Sae-san said to make sure you take an easy today-”

“So she supplied the password-”

“And advised you to think of a new one before you meet next time.”

Akechi crosses his arms, not at all hiding the long exasperated sigh that followed. In his peripheral, Akechi can see Amamiya peer from his phone. Unamused but resigned to play along with whatever scheme they had conjured in his sleep, Akechi asks, “What exactly did she mean take an easy? Come to the precinct in the afternoon?” He pinches the bridge of his nose as he scowls. “Do I need to remind you all that I’m still serving my time-” _Arguably lifetime_ , he wanted to add but doesn’t.

“What sentence?” Amamiya asks.

 _What?_ The former detective cringes, slowly turning to face Amamiya. _Surely he was joking…_

The Phantom Thief’s expression is entirely innocent, obviously oblivious of what he meant. _The audacity of that despicable-_

Amamiya frowns and sits up with a stern expression. Akechi is definitely dealing with Joker. He is definitely picking up why Akechi’s mood had plummeted so early in the morning. “Sae-san never informed us that you survived.”

“Sorry to disappoint.” Akechi muttered, he looks away. He had forgotten. “And it should have stayed that way, had the current circumstances not come to be.” He admits.

This time Amamiya sighs, much to Akechi’s puzzlement. “I’m glad.” The Phantom Thief says. Their eyes meet when Amamiya raises his gaze from his clasped hands. He smiles, amending what he said before. “I’m glad you survived.”

Akechi’s arms fall back to his sides and his gaze returns to his hands, laxed on his lap. _Why?_ He wants to ask yet the opportunity is lost.

“Hey you guys up yet?” Sojiro yells from down the stairs.

“Shhh! They could be-” Futaba comments.

 _Really, Futaba?_ Akechi shakes his head and begins putting the futon away while Amamiya started heading down the stairs.

“We’re awake. Just a bit tired from…” Amamiya informs, some of which Akechi does not hear when tending to his phone.

 **Niijima Sae [7:58 a.m.]:** Take the day off, Akechi. However if you insist, I would appreciate you working with the Phantom Thieves. The Organization may be on the move.

 _No shit._ Akechi frowns.

 **Akechi Goro [9:46 a.m.]:** Understood.

 **Niijima Sae [9:48 a.m.]:** If you come to the precinct, consider your pancake mix confiscated and banned.

_That… despicable..._

Akechi considers typing “I never thought you’d stoop so low” but refrains, deciding to pocket the phone only for another message to arrive.

 **Niijima Sae [9:50 a.m.]:** Understood? :)

His eyes glaze. Surely at her end, she can see he has read the message even if he has an archaic device.

“Akechi! Breakfast!” Amamiya hollers as Akechi begrudgingly replies to Sae.

 **Akechi Goro [9:51 a.m.]:** I understand.

Akechi heads downstairs only to momentarily stop. His anklet shines in the light; markings of the Shadow Operatives and involvement of the Kirijo Group abnormally glimmer in the light almost as if reminding him -- when everyone else seems to forget it nonchalantly -- where he _truly_ stands in all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the short length. IRL Deadlines have been nonstop and may be the case for the next few weeks so I can either generate snippets like this or update biweekly until they've passed. Any preference? Any input would be much appreciative. :)
> 
> Thank you for the support!


	6. Memories of a Summer Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cat, a navigator, and two wild cards enter a bar- er a cafe...

The morning sun has trickled into Cafe Leblanc, bathing the counter and tabletops into a warm hue of color. Akechi squints at the brightness, taking a moment at the bottom of the stairs.

“Cu-curry!” Futaba stammers as she spun back from her seat the counter. 

Long orange hair dance briefly in front of Akechi, followed by large spectacles covering hesitant eyes and a nervous grin.

“Hehehe… hehe.” Futaba chuckles nervously. 

“I... see…” Akechi slowly replies. She isn’t the only one nervous.

He hesitantly walks forward to the obvious seat reserved for him… between Futaba and Amamiya. There is only one seat left vacant with a plate of curry and a cup of coffee served. 

_ Why couldn’t he have chosen the middle seat? _ Akechi bitterly ponders to himself. “Thank you for the food.” He says, warily taking the spoon on the side. Without looking directly at the cafe owner, Akechi can see Sojiro stand directly in front of them while drying another mug. 

_ It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go… _ Akechi thinks almost as if he had said it before. Perhaps one too many times…. Many times... 

**_Too many times_ ** **.** Loki chips in. 

_ Too early for this… _ Akechi surmises and takes a spoonful of curry. He anticipates spiciness only to be met with… sweetness? 

He takes another. Still sweet. 

Akechi reaches for his coffee and takes a sip only to see Amamiya gazing away with shaking shoulders. 

_ What on… Earth? _ Akechi raises his eyebrow only to abruptly face forward and stare at the barista.

“Kid… you sleep well?” Sojiro asks with a slight hint of annoyance. 

Akechi is sure he did it again. He completely got lost in his thoughts and offers a polite smile. “Y-”

“Not really.” Amamiya interrupts.

Sojiro smiles at Akechi. “I can tell. Haven’t figured out the mystery yet?”

“I…”  _ I don’t know what he’s referring to. _ Akechi drinks a bit more of his coffee. “I’m afraid I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to, Sakura-san.”

“Boss.” Sojiro says, placing the mug down and crosses his arms. Akechi slightly frowns; he is no fool to see that Sojiro is anticipating something from him. Sojiro’s smile grows slightly, suspiciously playfully. “Go on, kid. Eat. I have to open shop soon.”

There is something astray around him. Something only the three are aware of. 

_ Haha… assist the Phantom Thieves by being their plaything?  _ Akechi bitterly amuses. 

“Ah… yes… my apologies.” He replies out of etiquette and returns to the curry and every so often the coffee, which Sojiro sneaks a refill before he realizes.

_ Still… sweet… for curry.  _ Akechi keeps thinking of. This time it is Futaba that is starting to fidget suspiciously, especially at every bite Akechi took of the curry. 

“The curry.” Akechi murmurs. 

“Futaba!” Morgana pouts and jumps onto her lap, revealing himself from behind the counter. 

“Hey! It’s one thing to make it less spicy and another to make it just sweet enough! My skill level is not high enough for perfection!” 

“Sweet… enough?” Akechi reiterates and finishes his portion of the curry.  _ Why? _ “Thanks for the food.” He says again as well, taking a hold of the teacup half full of coffee into both of his hands. The coffee of course hits the spot and he is eternally grateful for Sojiro making it to his preferences even after all this time.

“That’s right. They were under the impression you didn’t order curry because of the spice.” Sojiro elaborates and takes the plate.

“Also from Shujin!”

“Shujin?” Akechi ponders a moment, setting the emptied tea cup down. Only a moment later does he grimace at the recollection. “The takoyaki…” He swears he can still feel the burn of what god awful thing they had ordered.

“Performance fees.” Amamiya reminds.

“Haha…” Akechi entertains with a half-hearted laugh but he is not one to forget where credit is due. “The curry was delicious.” Not many would go to such a length for him after all. Truthfully, he cared little about the taste although spiciness did make some cuisines harder for him to eat.

“You bet it is!” Futaba declares and stands up, propping her hands on her waist. She points at Akechi with her notorious mischievous grin. “Only Sojiro can make such a stellar combo!”

Sojiro laughs. “I suppose I haven’t lost my touch. Now then, I better open shop. Mind changing the sign on the way out?”

Amamiya nods and heads to the door, Morgana quickly following behind on the counter and jumps into Amamiya’s open tote bag. Akechi sighs, only to trail behind the three until they were outside Cafe Leblanc and asks with crossed arms, “So where exactly are we going?”

Morgana turns around in the tote bag. “To the subway. If the Metaverse has really returned, then something of Mementos may have returned.”

“I see.” Akechi says and complies to follow them into the subway, where to his surprise, none of the other Phantom Thieves are present. He chalks it to either part-time jobs or other university responsibilities as the three he accompanied, are already staring at their phones. Akechi sighs and averts his gaze around the Shibuya train station as (thankfully) he has yet to get the app to appear on his archaic phone.

Passers-by then and now -- Metaverse or not -- seem similar, if not identical in behavior. Each person Akechi dares to follow and trail into the disembarking train, kept his or her gaze on his or her business. As if stuck viewing an endless loop, Akechi watches crowds board and leave arriving and departing trains. It is only after the third set of doors close that Akechi finally snaps out of his daze and checks on the Phantom Thieves -- none of which had moved. 

_ Surely by now, they must have either found something or- _ Akechi thinks only to perk up when Futaba pockets her phone and kicks at the ground.

“Tsk. No hits,” Futaba grumbles while scrolling on her phone.

“Same,” Amamiya concurs and pockets his phone as well. 

“I presume names of corrupt politicians on the news didn’t warrant any reaction,” Akechi indirectly asks.

“Nada.” Futaba answers, leaning back on the wall. “Makoto and I tried last night. Zero hits.”

“I see.”

“Still no app on your phone, Akechi-kun?”

Akechi shakes his head. “No, thankfully. Last I need right now is to explain how I didn’t hide such an application when you first inspected my phone.”

“Not like you would need to-”

“Because you already bugged it.”

“... Anyway, guess that means we’ll have to drag you with us once we get in…”

_ Drag. Drag… _ Akechi repeats, completely tuning out what Futaba continues to say and turns to Morgana, who is just yawning, perched on Amamiya’s shoulder.  _ Cat’s out of the bag. _

“What are you looking at?” Morgana yells when their eyes meet.

“Cat.” Akechi blurts.  _ The joke can wait. _

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana refutes.

_ Definitely a cat. _ “Morgana. How did you get here without the app?” Akechi questions. “Unless did Amamiya-”

“No. We met again here,” Amamiya butts in and smiles, eying Morgana. “Morgana, have you tried since?”

Morgana leaps out of the tote bag and onto the nearby railing. “We’ve only been back a day, Ren, and last I checked my other form disappeared back then… but now that you bring it up…” Morgana sits down for a moment, his tail wagging as he looks around. His eyes narrow and he stands up, ready to pounce. “Found something! Stay close!”

The black cat charges forward in between waves of people leaving a train.

“Morgana!” Futaba yelps when weaving her way through the crowd. 

Akechi runs after, alongside Amamiya, who also pushes Futaba further ahead, where they see Morgana disappear through thin air.

“Did we-” Akechi is about to ask but realizes he cannot feel the ground anymore. He looks down to see nothing but intensifying, blinding, white light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and reading. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter Seven is in progress so another update is on the way! Q('_'Q)


	7. Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could have handled it." Joker murmurs.

_Ugh…_

Akechi groans. He winces and squints, slowly opening his eyes to get his bearings.

Cold metal meets his touch and the first thing he sees is his ever phasing, unreliable costume that tries to manifest only for it to be for naught.

 _Kirijo Anklet…_ He grumbles and grimaces. He has long realized it’s primary function -- dampening. It dampens his ability to summon his Personas and to make matters worse, he sees no sign of Amamiya, Mona or Futaba, rather...

Glimmering lights catches his eye. He curiously stares into the distance. White orbs of light, of various sizes float in mid-air, seemingly static. At first, they sparkle and he considers them similar to stars. However they are not without sound.

 _They’re not stars…_ He realizes and a disturbing revelation unravels before him.

Stars made no sounds -- sounds like _that._

Shrieks. Unspeakable. Horrifying. Agonizing. Screams.

The lights -- the more he stared at them -- resemble human faces.

_Human souls…_

**_“MURDERER!”_ ** A soul exclaims. Akechi shudders, grasping his head with his left hand. A memory flashes in his mind momentarily -- one of his victims from _then._

 ** _“Useless parasite!”_** Another speaks over the other.

Akechi clenches his teeth and gets up. He can bear this. He can tolerate this voice and the next.

**_“Piece of shit.”_ **

_This is nothing. This is nothing more than a small fry’s trick._ He’s seen this before when he first arrived at the Metaverse. He has managed this much on a daily basis even before that -- his foster homes and--

 **_“USELESS BRAT!”_ ** Shido’s voice rings above the cacophony of haunting souls.

Akechi leans forward; a sudden urge to hurl takes over. He feels absolutely sick to his stomach and he finally realizes where he is.

The cold metal floor.

The blaring red lights.

That disgustingly annoying alarm.

And the cracked glass in the distance.

“The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once.” The intercoms recites the ship announcement.

Akechi looks to the ground and sees the dividing line.

 _This will work. They need to get to…_  Akechi stops in his tracks. He recalls and turns around, to _his side_ of the partition wall. The partition wall rises behind him.

 _This. Is. An. Illusion._ He mentally reiterates to himself and focuses on what he believes he _should_ be seeing.

The white lights from before are no longer present. As he gazes where he recollects them to be, they momentarily reappear only to fade into the backdrop -- the boiler room and what also stood with him on this side of the partition wall. One by one, the orbs spun into the guard dog and the military soldiers, and last but not least, Shido’s cognition of him.

Akechi face palms and crosses his arms. _What sick joke is this?_ He laughs and watches the cognition grin psychotically at him, rising its gun and taking aim much like that day.

 _I wonder if that will really work._ Akechi ponders. _Not like I have any weapon… At least this time I don’t have to-_

“Akechi!” Someone yells and bangs on the risen partition door.

 _Sakamoto?_ Akechi recognizes but shakes it off, trying to at least suggest defending himself. _This. Is. Not. Real._ Akechi repeats. There is no way for that idiot to be here.

“Pass my regards to the Phantom Thieves, loser.” His cognition says, pulling the trigger.

He gets ready to dodge his cognition’s probable bullet but is caught by surprise, he dodges something other than a headshot.

“LUCIFER!”

Akechi briefly hears from the other side and the partition wall gives way, turning into a Blazing Hell.

Both Akechi and his cognition had dodged to the side, watching the beam of inferno melt the wall along with the weaklings that his cognition had summoned. Through the produced hole, a red gloved hand takes hold of the damaged wall and without missing a beat, Joker has entered the fray.

“Heh. I expected you, Phantom Thief.” The cognition hissed and lowers his gun, instead opting to raise a hand to his forehead and is engulfed in blue flame. In its place is Loki, who sits on his sword and gestures at Lucifer. “Now then. Shall we finish what we started?”

“L… Loki?” Akechi’s eyes widen. _How? How is that possible? I didn’t..._

Joker walks forward and grips his mask. “We could have handled it.” Joker murmurs as he offers his free hand up.

_Handled it? You couldn’t possibly be referring to-_

Morgana leaps through the hole and somersaults, high fiving Joker.

“Mercurius!” Morgana summons and raises his scimitar to the ceiling. Light rains from above on Joker, Akechi and the cat.

“So you’ve finally realized where your feelings lie?” Loki taunts and points its simmering, blazing blade of fire at Akechi.

Akechi stands up, flexing his left hand where he sees his white glove and the now gray sleeve of his Prince Outfit. The outfit showed no sign of fading away like before. _Did Morgana’s spell negate the anklet?_

He reaches for his mask, smirking at the lethal threat. “I don’t have an inkling what you mean.” He retorts and grips his mask. Within the mask and more so now than as of late, Akechi can detect Loki’s presence. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knows the Loki before them is fake.

Joker slightly walks forward in front of him. _He’s trying to shield me?_

He shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re nothing more than an illusion. A fake. You’re not real.” Akechi accuses and pulls his mask. “Persona!”

Nothing appears although the mask had been crushed.

“Heh…” Akechi sighs. _I knew it was too much to expect._

Loki cackles. It swings his blade swings across. Morgana is taken aback and only manages to hang onto Joker’s shoulder before flying further back.

Morgana’s gaps. “Wha-!? Where’s your persona?!”

“You could say it’s under wraps.” Akechi poorly jests as he walks to Joker’s side, notably unaffected by Loki’s attack. Once beside the two, Akechi raises his hand and a faint barrier of light is apparent in front, blocking the attack. “This is the most I can at the moment… I suggest a tactical retreat.”

 **_“We can handle it.”_ ** Joker refutes. He takes hold of his mask again to which Lucifer reappears giving Loki a Gigantomachia to the face. His eyes are focused on Loki as he charges forward, dagger in hand. “Ravage them!”

 _Idiot._ Akechi facepalms.

Morgana jumps off Joker’s shoulder and lands next to Akechi. The disguised cat offers support with a barrage of Garudynes that only nicked Loki at best. The two are effectively just chipping away at Loki while exhausting themselves.

“Morgana, find us an escape route. I’ll cover him,” Akechi says.

“All right! I’ll look for a way out!” Morgana agrees, falling back.

Joker leaps back from Loki, panting. Akechi catches up to him and crouches. “Got a weapon to spare?”

“I told you we could handle it.” The Phantom Thief reminds; he retrieves and hands a Lumina Saber to Akechi. Akechi tries to fight back a smile from forming on his face but fails miserably, taking the weapon. Joker doesn’t let go the weapon entirely, squeezing at the hilt and Akechi rose to see his determined eyes. “He’s not the same Loki and you’re more than that mask. You’re-”

Akechi forcibly pulls the weapon from Joker’s grasp and wields it into his left hand, the blade momentarily blaring as he swung it to his side. “I beg to differ.”

He says while trying to reach for his mask. To his misfortune, however, his mask has yet to reappear and he can only presume one course of action -- he charges forward. Joker quickly follows behind.

Loki laughs and spins his blade. It welcomes the onslaught of swings from Akechi and Joker’s weapons only for the two wild cards to fall back again. Loki’s focus is on Joker.

“Morgana, any luck?” Akechi asks. _We’re not going anywhere with this. It just used Desperation and he’s going to.…_ He looks to Joker who tries his best not to appear as tired as he really was. Joker definitely can tell what is coming next.

“Where’s Navi?” Joker asks and surveys the area for an escape route.

 _Finally…_ Akechi sighs in relief. He prepares to run as Loki lifts his blade, which begins to spin. _What..? He’s not going to use Laevatein?_

“She’s...” Morgana answers while still somewhat distracted, looking elsewhere. “There! Through the door!” The cat runs toward the door located to the left of Loki as Joker provided coverfire with a Blazing Hell on Loki as he trails behind Akechi.

Akechi follows Morgana, who busts open the door with Akechi following until the doorway, where in the corner of his eye he sees a light flicker.

“There is no escape. Your justice ends here!” Loki yells.

Megidolaon.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ Akechi gripes to look back and see Joker had taken the rear. “Joker!"

“Perso-” Joker reaches for his mask but is caught by surprise.

Akechi yanks him by his arm through the door. “We don’t have time for this!” He berates and with the door shutting behind them, it momentarily trembles to the impact of the spell. “Stupid attic trash.” He says under his breath.

Joker laughs and lays on the ground, taking a breather -- at least intended. Akechi turns back to Mona, who had pressed further into their new location, which renders Akechi disoriented and discomforted.

Slowly Joker stands up and shares a similar reaction as it dawns to them where they were.

“Mona!” Futaba greets and hugs the cat with great relief.

Ornate lamps hung overhead both to Akechi’s left and right. Those on the left dimly lit vacant booths and tables. To the right, Akechi approaches the familiar counter. The crossword puzzle and books are where he last saw them the previous night.

Akechi returns his attention down the dimly lit room, where Futaba walks forward with Morgana and behind her lies the truth he welcomed. Like the boiler room before, this depiction of Cafe Leblanc is nothing more than a replica at its finest.

Behind Futaba and Morgana, the stairs to Amamiya’s room -- the attic -- are nowhere to be seen and instead a rift, a tear in the space fits perfectly where the stairs should be, and reflects the crosswalks at Shibuya.

“Where… are we?” Akechi asks, taking the opportunity to take a seat at the counter. Almost as if they were really back at the cafe, Joker walks past the counter and attempts to lean against one of the booths but stops when looking to the other side of the counter.

Akechi blinks as a cup of coffee is then placed in front of him. In his peripheral, he sees someone rest their elbow on the counter across from him and as he peers upward, a bowl-cut black-haired woman with yellow eyes smiles at him

“Welcome to the Sea of Souls.” She answers.

He gaps and with shaky, flimsy hands he tries to take hold of the cup. Out of routine, out of habit, out of etiquette and maintaining appearances he attempts poorly thank the “barista” for the coffee.

 _This is an illusion._ Akechi attempts to remind himself, like a mantra or a prayer yet the thought does not offer any comfort. Memories flood back, memories pertaining to the woman clad in black clothes. What he really could only focus on was the who the woman was --

_Isshiki Wakaba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. I also would like to extend my thanks to the support I've received through comments and most of all, through your patience. Last but not least I'd like to think my friend for checking on the content.
> 
> The work rush seems to have calmed down a bit so I hope to get back to a full swing with this. 
> 
> On a side note, this chapter may have been a bit more self-indulgent than previous as it really reminded me of that particular scene in the game, where you can't help thinking things could have gone differently depending on circumstances.


End file.
